


Spa Date

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek delivers packages to Braeden's spa. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many Draeden fics I'll be posting on here. Let me know what you think:)  
> send me requests at draeisbae.tumblr.com

“I have another package for you Braeden.”

Braeden looked up from her computer and turned to the direction of the voice. She smiled as she saw the delivery man carrying a large box of what was probably the new body oils she ordered.

“Hey thanks Derek! I thought that thing would never come! It’s been more than two weeks since I was supposed to get it.”

Derek grimaced, knowing exactly why the package was being delivered so late.

“Yeah, about that. We got a new guy last month, something Greenburg. Apparently he thought _Escape_ was a code name for the state prison.” Derek smirked, preparing to break some news to her about her package. “Actually I think whoever this was given to kept a souvenir.”

Braeden snapped her eyes away from Derek’s biceps and looked up at the man. “What?! Those oils cost me a fortune!”

“Well some serial killer is really enjoying the free sample.”

“Real funny Derek.”

Derek chuckled as Braeden pursed her lips. “Thanks. I thought so too.”

Braeden walked back over to her computer on the other side of the counter after she took the package from Derek’s hands. She scrambled through the drawer she kept office supplies in and looked for her pocket knife, frowning when she couldn’t find it after searching for a few minutes.

“Need some help?” Derek pulled out his own pocket knife and held it out when the woman looked up.

“Thanks Derek.” Braeden took the knife and sliced open the tape on the box. She opened the flaps and peeked in, finding that a bottle of oil was indeed missing. “Ugh, you were right. Some convict is gonna have a coconut scented massage.”

Derek frowned at the words. “Hey, I’ll talk to Finstock. See if we can compensate for what’s missing. I’ll get you free shipping for a year,” he joked.

“Ha ha. Leave the jokes to Stiles okay? Besides, you don’t have to do anything. I’ll just order a new one when I pay all the spa bills and pay everyone next month.”

The man held his hands up and chuckled. “Okay, okay. Stiles does say I have a bland sense of humor anyways. But if you won’t let the post office compensate you, then let me.”

Braeden raised her eyebrows in interest at Derek’s words. She hoped he was implying what she thought he was. It was no secret that Derek was handsome, but he’d been delivering packages to her spa for two years, and there was no doubt she was at least a little bit in love with the guy.

“Let me take you out to dinner.” _Please say yes. Please say yes._ Braeden was beautiful, but she was also one of the strongest, most compassionate people Derek had ever met. There was no doubt he was at least a little bit in love with her.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. Exactly like a date.”

Braeden blushed when her thoughts were confirmed. She had been waiting for this day for a long time and it was finally happening. “Okay. When?”

“How about tonight? I’ll come get you when you close up?”

“Sounds good. Since it’s Friday, I’m closing at 8. Be here a few minutes before?”

Derek smiled widely, already feeling the excitement that would come. “Sounds great. I’ll be here.” He slowly backed away while still facing Braeden, until he sensed he was close to the door and turned around, still smiling. Just as he was pushing the door open, he halted in his movement and turned back around.

“Hey Braeden?” The woman in question had started cleaning the counters where they’d previously been standing. She looked up when she heard her name and smiled when she saw who it was. “Yes?”

Derek stepped closer and raised his hand, reaching for her face hesitantly. He gathered the guts and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. Braeden kissed back and they stayed close for a few more minutes, trading smiles and more kisses.

Finally, Derek backed away and started walking toward the door again, smiling the whole way.

Tonight would be amazing.


End file.
